DCRT techniques for using WYLBUR to prepare text for direct input to computerized typesetting systems have been made available to others in the NIH public affairs community. This year, the NIH Editorial Operations Branch relied heavily upon our guidance and support for NIH's first attempt at typesetting the NIH Scientific Directory and Bibliography from an encoded data base.